


猫咖里的男朋友

by meow7017



Category: Kang Daniel - Fandom, Wanna One
Genre: 0616登顶之日, F/M, N2 RADIO, 非现实
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meow7017/pseuds/meow7017





	猫咖里的男朋友

#

 

你记不得自己是怎么从猫咖转移到宾馆的了。

 

身上压着的男性生物听从指示从你背包暗兜中掏出一片冈//本，轻车熟路地咬住一角撕开包装，单手捏着桃红色的薄膜按在他那儿顶端，一把顺到底，单凭套上那点润//滑就扶着他尺寸惊人的小兄弟往你身体里冲。

 

前//戏根本没做，你担心的干涩痛感却没有出现，身下早凭他那一串啃咬般的亲吻撩拨就湿的不成样子，这下更是如鱼得水，他顶一顶腰你就能觉得从脊椎到手指尖儿都在快活地发颤。

 

不知是午饭喝的那罐啤酒作祟还是单纯被情//欲冲昏了脑子，思绪里只剩下眼前这张下巴尖尖的脸上柳叶似的眼廓和眼角一颗小痣，这男人和你究竟有什么爱恨纠葛，统统化作烦恼抛至脑后，只顾得上享受此刻层层叠叠潮水般的快//感。

 

男人射了一次，伏在你身上大幅度地呼吸，你勾在他后脑勺的手臂忘了松开，他以为是充满傲娇意味的暗示，又跳下床去翻你的包。

 

你随身携带的存货并不多，他抓了剩下两片回到床上，不等你开口那宽肩便又挡住了房间顶灯的光，一边沿着你背脊摸了几把一边蹭着你的大腿根，敏感的小兄弟迅速复活。

 

他笑着俯下身吻你，伴着舌尖滑进口腔，身下也被瞬间填满。

 

男人最后一次快要释放时，本该加快动作，他却把双唇按在你耳后敏感的皮肤上，用手指扫开被汗水黏在脖颈上的细发，快起快落地啄，由于湿润的唇瓣和细腻肌肤间形成转瞬的真空，分离时发出绵密的啧啧声。

 

这声音似曾听闻。

 

你被他牢牢圈在身下吃光抹尽才反应过来。

 

下午在猫咖，一群人像磕//药一样把脸埋进猫的腹背丰润的皮毛间，也是发出这种开瓶盖似的声音。

 

呵。

 

原来这丫的，把我当猫吸呢。

 

  
#

 

第二天早晨你是饿醒的。

 

胃里翻江倒海的动静比手机闹钟都大，你不得不忍着浑身酸痛加落枕起床。

 

回想一下前一天到底都做了些什么狗屁事，无非是约会前亲眼见证男友劈腿，当场闹掰一个人吃火锅喝酒，而后一身火锅味儿的去了猫咖，最后从猫咖里不知道是被拐还是拐了个小帅哥，两人愉快地在小宾馆里一拍即合。

 

就这一拍即合搞得你连晚饭都没吃，在他热烈的攻势下急匆匆空腹上战场。

 

他不饿你饿，一大早饿醒便没法再若无其事睡回笼觉，反观小帅哥倒是四仰八叉睡得安稳，你只好先他一步穿好衣服拎包逃离现场，冲出宾馆奔向早餐摊。

 

  
#

 

都怪这个三线破城市只有这一家猫咖。你这样替自己解释。

 

解释为什么你又能在猫咖遇见他。

 

养不起的、养不了的、不让养的，反正全市没有猫的猫奴但凡猫病犯了，除了街头巷尾可能得打疫苗的野路子，只能来这儿续一口命了。

 

那天晚上他伏在你背上那副犯了猫病的德行你还印象深刻。

 

手中的猫零食被一只美短一只豹猫咬的千疮百孔，你得一边挑着没被这群猫崽子咬破的地方按压出肉酱，一边担心汤汁顺着细小孔洞流到手上，顾不上发觉到那个男人已经坐到了你身旁，眼神不知是盯着猫还是盯着你的手。

 

“哎呀小祖宗们别抢！”你抽出手轻拍猫老爷的头顶，手上喂食的动作倒是丝毫没有懈怠。

 

“他们俩脾气坏，都是惯出来的。”他的声音突然跳进你耳朵，你吓得抬头看他，却先看到了他伸出一只手挠着橘猫的下巴，稍微一停顿就引得猫没了骨气地挺起松软的颈子，一脸受用地凑过去蹭他的手掌。

 

你有些脸红，想到半个月前他也是这样搭话的，你们聊着猫却聊到了床上，如今他又重施故计，猜不透他葫芦里又在卖什么药。

 

你正愁该怎么回应，眼前的豹猫倏地被旁边一对情侣手中的逗猫棒吸引，在桌边蹬了一脚窜出去老远。

 

少了一只猫纠缠你手中的零食，美短的小舌头也慢了下来，你手上的动作放缓显得气氛更加尴尬。

 

他倒是自然地拖着椅凳朝你这边挪了挪。凑过来的小腿贴上你的膝盖，视线上移是他将瘦长的手掌落在你正在喂食的美短头顶，好看的手指一半埋进猫咪蓬松的毛发中，行云流水地顺了顺。

 

这个画面还是挺美好的。你心里想。

 

只要他不讲话——

 

“待会儿你还有事吗？可以请你吃个饭吗？”你心里的祈求还没说完就迅速破功，他说完朝你眨了眨眼睛。

 

“上次酒店的押金，你忘了拿。”他立马又补充。

 

“……”

 

哪壶不开提哪壶。

 

那天你饿得昏天黑地，哪还顾得上一百块的开//房押金，房钱也是你出的，他怎么不提这个事。

 

“而且那天的钱都是你花的，所以我……”他的声音再次冒出来。

 

“……”你瞪着他软乎乎的下垂眼生不出气。

 

按照那天你的总开销，他最起码应该请你吃一顿不错的西餐，你没骨气地在心里打了打算盘，为什么不吃，不吃白不吃。

 

  
#

 

结果就是你们吃完饭又滚到了床单上。

 

他真的请你吃了西餐，还是那种正经星级酒店的正经西餐，开了一瓶红酒你也没敢怎么喝，因为坐在你对面一身大学生打扮的姜丹尼尔就像一个迷，他越是对你言笑晏晏你就越慌。

 

一炮定情这种事是真实存在的吗。你向自己提出疑问。

 

牛排切到一半抬起头看他，他的眼神亲昵，像是在回应你的疑问。

 

喜欢猫的男人应该都不坏吧。你又问自己。

 

应该……吧。

 

  
应该个屁。

 

被他掰着背过身去用撅起的腰臀迎接他的入侵的你脸埋在床单里浑浑噩噩地想。

 

怎么这么没有克制力，怎么这么没有原则，怎么就这么安心把鼻子交给好看的男孩子牵着走？朋友都说你认生又不爱交际，怎么偏偏这回一股脑地栽了进去？

 

“别走神。”姜丹尼尔的吐息落在耳畔，胸膛和后背的肌肤贴在一起，你被他的体重压在松软的床垫里，喘不上气。

 

他在你脖子上留下一串儿深红的吻//痕，“心里不许想着别的猫。”

 

  
这次你是在姜丹尼尔怀里醒的，他早就醒了，转着圆溜溜的眼睛看着你。你清醒之后琢磨，如果你当时没有抬头那他一直盯的就是你的头顶，一夜折腾乱成鸡窝的头顶。

 

“头顶有什么好盯的？”你想着想着就问了出来。

 

“因为想揉……”他声音哑得不行，带着厚重的鼻音听着软软黏黏。

 

只见过两次面、吃过一顿饭就滚了两次床单刚刚在早晨才交换姓名的两个人居然就像情侣一样拌嘴，你被自己心安理得享受他的撒娇的态度吓了一跳，他的手就已经在自己头顶揉了好几把。

 

真的很像在撸猫。你忍住了没说。

 

姜丹尼尔不舍地跳下床帮你拿衣服，一层一层先是从内衣开始帮你扣上搭扣，趁你调整肩带还在颈窝偷亲了一口。

 

太像男朋友了。你避开他温柔的目光不禁这样想。

 

  
#

 

唯一和炮友不一样的可能就是加了微信之后他向你开放了他有趣的朋友圈，一个只有猫的朋友圈。

 

他几乎是每天都去猫咖泡上两个小时，每天的下午六点几乎是他固定的发动态时间，短视频里的的猫咪都乖得不行，只要他一伸手就黏了过来。

 

简直是大型云吸猫现场。有了他的朋友圈，你的每天下班路上都是捧着手机眼含笑意面色红润。

 

后来你在猫咖学着他也向视频里几只猫主子伸出手，但是猫主子只是白你一眼，转过身以屁股示人。

 

所以姜丹尼尔的手是有什么魔力？

 

你悻悻收回手，也白了一眼旁边坐着的姜丹尼尔，他捂着嘴偷乐，豆豆眼都笑成了两条缝。

 

  
从第一次他和你搭话到现在也已经过去了一个月，你们每次只在猫咖碰面，他都来得很早，陪你逗上一个多小时的猫，再送你回家。

 

今天似乎有些不太一样，出了猫咖他走了几步，就直直地停在那儿了。

 

你回过头看他，他胳膊上还挂着你的挎包，手里拿着没喝完的小半杯咖啡，张着嘴却无声地看着你。

 

“你这是干嘛？”你接过挎包搭回肩上，他动了，但还是不太正常的别扭。

 

“那个，我们是不是应该确定一下……关系？”这个一米八几的大个子突然扭捏起来。

 

你心里高喊着“谢天谢地你终于开窍了”表面却没有任何心情起伏，把手往今天穿的休闲西装兜里一揣，笑着看向他，“那你想怎么确定一下？”

 

之前在猫咖、在床上、在餐厅圆桌前都没见他这么正经，他突然挺得直直的，用很慢的速度闭上了眼睛又睁开，像是猫一样很正式地眨眼。

 

  
“我感觉你好像一直误会了什么……”结果他开口第一句就踩了你的雷。

 

误会？这是准备撇清关系跑路了吗？

 

你点了点脚尖发出踏踏的声音。

 

  
“其实我不是每天都来猫咖的人……”

 

那么是为了泡我才来猫咖的吗？这么用心良苦吗？

 

你身上的刺一下就立起来了。

 

  
“其实我是猫咖的老板。”他终于坚定了语气，“我就住在店面后面。”

 

你惊讶得说不出话。

 

  
“我不是想睡你才跟你搭讪，其实我早就发现你了。”他又开启了平时的啰啰嗦嗦模式。

 

这是什么展开？你愣在原地看他一步一步向你走过来，张开手臂把你圈进了一个宽阔的怀抱里。

 

  
“我养了这么多猫，却一直没找到最喜欢的那一只。”他把下巴抵在你肩上，痒痒的，搞得你心里也痒痒的，“现在我觉得找到了。”

 

  
“做我女朋友，整个猫咖的猫都是你的，考虑一下？”

 

“成交！”

 

  
未完无续。


End file.
